mystfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Myst
thumb|264px Myst — компьютерная игра в жанре графического квеста, созданная братьями Робином и Рэндом Миллерами (Robyn Miller, Rand Miller). Разработана студией Cyan и издана компанией Brøderbund. Братья Миллеры начали работу над игрой в 1991 году, а выпущена она была на компьютерах Macintosh 24 сентября 1993 года. Игра стала образцом для создания приключенческих игр, породив впоследствии целый ряд похожих проектов. Кроме того, успех игры позволил создать целый Myst-игросериал, включающий в себя четыре продолжения. Сюжет игры был положен в основу нескольких художественных произведений. Успехи игры Myst вместе с продолжениями разошёлся по миру в количестве около 12 млн копийUbisoft (publisher) at a glance: «Myst® (entire series): more than 11 million units sold worldwide» и долгое время считался самой продаваемой игрой. Это достижение впоследствии смогла превзойти только одна игра — The Sims. Составляющими успеха серии Myst считаются: *четыре сиквела: Riven, Myst 3: Exile, Myst 4: Revelation и Myst 5: End of Ages; *два римейка: Myst Masterpiece Edition и realMYST; *Uru: Ages Beyond Myst и два аддона к нему, Uru: To D’ni и Uru: The Path of the Shell, являются играми-гибридами, собравшими лучшие находки оригинальной серии Myst и созданными на основе её игрового мира. Позже серия Uru была выпущена под заголовком Myst Uru: Complete Chronicles; *Uru Live — MMORPG-версия Uru. Вскоре после появления в Интернете бета-версии проект был заморожен, но позже возобновлён под названием Untìl Uru. Финальным названием релиза стало Myst Online: Uru Live, игра появилась 15 февраля 2007 и стала доступна по подписке на территории США и Канады; *три романа, написанные братьями Миллерами при участии Дэвида Уингроува (David Wingrove) и опубликованные издательством Hyperion Books: Myst: The Book of Atrus, Myst: The Book of Ti'ana и Myst: The Book of D'ni; *два комикса, опубликованных издательством Dark Horse Comics под заглавиями The Book of Black Ships и Passages. Позже серия комиксов была закрыта из-за разногласий создателей игры с издательством. Разработка Взявшийся за создание игры творческий коллектив состоял из четырёх человек: в него входили братья Миллеры, художник Чак Картер (Chuck Carter) и звукоинженер Крис Брэндкамп (Chris Brandkamp). Поддержку разработчикам оказывала японская компания Sunsoft. Роли в команде распределились следующим образом: Робин Миллер занимался дизайном самого острова Myst и миров Stoneship и Channelwood, а в это время Чак Картер создавал проекты миров Selenitic, Mechanical Age и цивилизации D’ni. Игра создавалась на компьютерах серии Macintosh производства компании Apple (в основном это были Macintosh Quadras, однако музыка писалась на Macintosh SE). Моделирование и рендеринг каждой сцены происходили в программе StrataVision 3D, часто дополнительно использовалась программа Macromedia MacroModel. Редактирование отдельных изображений происходило с использованием Photoshop 1.0. Один из сотрудников компании Industrial Light and Magic, Джон Нолл (John Knoll), разработал специальный плагин для Photoshop, позволявший работать с анимацией отдельных изображений. С помощью программы нелинейного монтажа Adobe Premiere создавали видеоэффекты. Оригинальный Macintosh работал на основе технологии HyperCard (просмотрщик файлов с гипертекстовыми возможностями). Каждый созданный разработчиками мир использовал эту технологию в уникальном для себя ключе. При создании игры были использованы HyperTalk, QuickTime, Simplex HyperTint, компрессия видеоизображений осуществлялась с помощью кодека Cinepak. Изображения были загружены в игру как 8-битные PICT-ресурсы с заранее установленной цветовой палитрой. В результате, несмотря на низкую битность цветового решения, была установлена высокая графическая планка для эры 8-битных игр, на которую отныне были вынуждены равняться все разработчики. Игровой процесс Игровой процесс (геймплей) представляет собой перемещение игрока по интерактивному миру с видом от первого лица. Движение осуществляется посредством кликов мышью на активных зонах экрана, в результате чего происходит переход к другим локациям. С помощью мыши игрок также может взаимодействовать с некоторыми окружающими объектами (например, перемещать их). В отличие от большинства компьютерных игр, здесь невозможно погибнуть от рук врагов или невынужденных обстоятельств; единственной проблемой для игрока являются лишь сложные головоломки. Для завершения путешествия игрок должен посетить все представленные в игре миры, перемещаясь в них с помощью книг. Игрок должен собирать страницы для двух книг, но в отличие от многих игр такого жанра, кроме страниц игрок не должен собирать множество каких-либо предметов и помещать их в инвентарь. В конце приключения персонаж возвращается к своей стартовой позиции и, пользуясь полученной в ходе приключения информацией, делает свой выбор. По словам разработчиков, уединенная и загадочная атмосфера острова Myst своим появлением обязана прежде всего роману «Таинственный остров» французского писателя-фантаста Жюля Верна. Определённое влияние на создателей игры оказал также роман аргентинского писателя Адольфо Биой Касареса «Изобретение Мореля». Сюжет Существует как минимум два варианта изложения основной сюжетной линии. Первый из них представлен в виде манускриптов D’ni из руководства пользователя к игре; второй же наблюдается игроком непосредственно в игре и допускает определённую степень разночтений и интерпретаций различных событий. Сразу следует отметить, что события игры происходят в ранних 1800-х гг. При невыясненных обстоятельствах главный герой игры, обозначенный как Странник (Stranger), находит необычную книгу под названием «Myst». Согласно руководству пользователя, он читает книгу и обнаруживает подробное описание представленного в ней острова. Когда герой доходит до последней страницы и помещает на неё руку, неведомая сила неожиданно перемещает его в мир, о котором он только что читал. Однако в самой игре всё происходит несколько иначе: герой открывает книгу и видит, что на первой странице представлено графическое изображение загадочного острова; Странник касается изображения и перемещается в этот мир, ничего о нём так и не узнав. На острове Myst располагается библиотека, в которой обнаруживаются две книги: красная и синяя. Эти книги являются ловушками, тюрьмами, в которых заключены Сиррус (Sirrus) и Акенар (Achenar). Оба они представляются сыновьями некоего Атруса (Atrus). Как выясняется, Атрус — это загадочный владелец острова Myst, обладающий древним умением писать книги-миры и воплощать их в реальность. Данное умение называется Искусством (Art). Именно Атрус, по словам братьев, запер их в книгах; они умоляют Странника дать им свободу. Сразу бросается в глаза, что в красной и синей книгах пропущено несколько страниц, из-за чего речь братьев звучит неразборчиво и не до конца понятна. Именно пропущенные страницы и предстоит искать Страннику в этом таинственном месте. Изучая остров и решая сложные головоломки, Странник находит четыре книги-портала, ведущие в другие миры. Посещая каждый из них, герой отыскивает красную и синюю страницы, после чего возвращается обратно на остров Myst. Страницы добавляются в соответствующие книги, и речь братьев становится все более ясной и понятной. После того, как четыре страницы будут возвращены в одну из книг (красную или синюю), один из братьев, запертый в ней, сообщит Страннику, что для полного освобождения необходима также и пятая страница. Какой выбор сделать в данной ситуации: освободить одного из братьев или не освобождать никого? Тем более что рядом обнаруживается и третья — зелёная — книга, в которую заключён сам Атрус... Миры :Основная статья: Миры Myst Перемещение между представленными в игре мирами происходит посредством книг-порталов, написанных Атрусом и спрятанных в труднодоступных местах. Чтобы получить доступ к одной из книг, придётся решать сложные, но в то же время интересные головоломки. Каждая книга переносит Странника в тот мир, который она описывает. Само Искусство создания подобных книг было введено древней цивилизацией D’ni, которая, по преданию, жила в самой глубокой пещере на нашей планете. В игре представлены следующие миры: *'Myst Island' — начало путешествия и место, из которого происходит перемещение в другие миры. *'The Channelwood Age' — небольшой мир, представляющий собой затопленную территорию, по которой от дерева к дереву проложены мостки — местные тропинки. Здесь всем управляет вода. *'The Stoneship Age' — окружённые рифами неприветливые острова, на которых постоянно штормит и идёт дождь. Главная достопримечательность этих мест — разбитый корабль среди скал. *'The Selenitic Age' — крупный остров, на котором можно обнаружить несколько скалистых башен, небольшой лес и огромные подземелья. *'The Mechanical Age' — вращающийся остров-крепость, окружённый тремя небольшими островками. *'The Rime Age' — этот мир доступен только в качестве специального бонуса в концовке realMYST, а также в изданиях оригинальной игры для PlayStation Portable и Nintendo DS. Данный мир расположен где-то в арктических широтах, где царят льды и северное сияние. *'D’ni' — мир, в котором заключен Атрус. Переиздания Myst: Masterpiece Edition Myst: Masterpiece Edition — обновлённая версия оригинальной игры, появившаяся 1 сентября 1999. Из-за сохранившихся багов и частично сокращенного саундтрека переиздание было принято поклонниками игры очень прохладно. Список основных исправлений и добавлений для переиздания следующий: *8-битные изображения заменены на 24-битные (TrueColor); *добавлены дополнительные точки обзора; *изменены звуковые эффекты и музыка; *добавлена внутриигровая карта и подсказки. Myst DVD 10th Anniversary Edition В данное юбилейное издание, посвящённое десятилетию оригинальной игры, были включены исправления багов и восстановленная оригинальная звуковая дорожка. В качестве бонуса добавлены версии Riven и Myst 3: Exile. realMYST realMyst: Interactive 3D Edition — главный ремейк оригинальной игры, выпущенный 17 ноября 2000. Основные особенности: *игра была выполнена на полностью трёхмерном движке Plasma 1.0, позже использованном в Uru: Ages Beyond Myst (версия 2.0) и Myst 5: End of Ages (версия 2.1); *управление персонажем в результате использования полноценного 3D получило новую степень свободы; *добавлены новые реалистичные погодные эффекты и смена времен суток; *незначительные изменения главного острова (например, добавлена могила Ти’аны (Ti’ana)), более тесно связавшие сюжет игры с событиями романов по игре; *заново пересняты все видеосцены; *незначительные изменения окружающей среды (появление новых видов фонарей) и полная замена текстур на более реалистичные; *в сюжет игры добавлен новый мир The Rime Age; *Трейлер игры был настолько сложным по исполнению, что многие приняли кадры из него за кадры из кинофильма. Продажи игры были прекращены практически сразу после выпуска первого тиража из-за того, что большинство компьютеров демонстрировали очень слабую производительность с запущенной на них игрой. Издание на PSP В ноябре 2005 компания Midway объявила о разработке римейка игры для популярной приставки PlayStation Portable. Данное переиздание должно было включать в себя и исправление багов оригинальной игры, и дополнительный мир The Rime Age, который поклонники могли наблюдать ещё в realMYST. 15 июня 2006 года игра вышла в Японии, 21 декабря 2006 — в Австралии, позже в Европе и Северной Америке. Издание на Pocket PC Портированием игры на Pocket PC занималась компания Mean Hamster Software. Издание на Nintendo DS Релиз игры на данной приставке состоялся в ноябре 2007. Порт получил отрицательные отзывы у фанатов и прессы — основная критика пришлась на неудобную реализацию управления, сжатые в целях уместить игру на картридж графику и звук, и низкую производительность самой игры. Общий балл версии на Metacritic — 43/100, составленный из 11 нейтральных и 14 негативных отзывов. Издание на iPhone и iPod Touch Релиз игры состоялся 3 мая 2009 года и появилась в App Store по цене 5,99$. Издание на iPad Релиз realMyst на iPad состоялся 14 июня 2012 года в App Store по цене 6,99$. Пародии на игру *''Pyst'' — пародийная игра от компании Parroty Interactive, выпущена 10 октября 1996. Создатели игры — Питер Бергман (Peter Bergman), Фил Проктор (Phil Proctor), Дэвид Оссман (David Ossman) и Джон Гудман (John Goodman) — решили показать всему миру, что должно произойти с тихим островком Myst после того, как на нём побывают миллионы игроков-туристов. Остров попросту представили в виде огромной кучи мусора. Игра стала довольно популярной, после чего появилось её дополненное издание — Pyst: Special Edition. В это же время появился анонс пародии на вторую часть сериала Myst — Driven: The Sequel to Pyst, — однако компания Parroty Interactive вскоре обанкротилась и свернула все работы. *''Missed'' — текстовая пародийная игра, в которой фигурирует персонаж по имени Ascii. *''Mylk'' — созданная Бартом Голдом (Bart Gold) пародия на тему молочных продуктов и прочих продовольственных товаров. *''Missed Island'' — разработанная в духе Myst карта для компьютерной игры Marathon Infinity. Критические отзывы и рецензии Moby Games — на данном сайте можно ознакомиться с некоторыми критическими отзывами игроков и профессиональными рецензиями. Интересные факты *Изначально считалось, что создателем острова Myst является Атрус, однако позже, с выходом первого романа Myst: The Book of Atrus, выяснилось, что данный мир был создан его бабушкой, Ти’аной. *В Германии название игры послужило объектом для шуток и насмешек. Хотя изначально слово «myst» происходит от английского «mysterious», в Германии оно ассоциируется со словом «Mist» («навоз»; «хлам», «ерунда»). *При портировании версии игры для Macintosh на Windows разработчики столкнулись с рядом препятствий, в результате две версии получили некоторые различия в технических решениях. Например, звуковые эффекты стали более тонкими: игрок мог различить дуновение слабого бриза и приветливого ветерка в разных частях острова. Кроме того, звуки работающих машин не ослабевали, когда персонаж покидал область с ними. Саундтрек игры был несколько сокращен, однако переходы между мелодиями стали более плавными. В более позднем переиздании Myst: Masterpiece Edition все эти особенности сохранены. *Три игры серии — Myst, Riven и Myst 5: End of Ages — являются разработкой компании Cyan. Разработкой двух других игр — Myst 3: Exile и Myst 4: Revelation — занимались Presto Studios и Ubisoft соответственно. Разные разработчики использовали разные подходы к стилю и атмосфере игр. Например, в Myst 4: Revelation книги-тюрьмы Spire и Haven представлены в виде полноценных миров, однако в первых играх серии данные книги рассматривались исключительно как маленькие пространства без возможности перемещения по ним. *Моделью для изображения первого короля D’ni Ринерефа (Ri’neref), встречающегося на мозаике в игре, послужил Чак Картер, один из разработчиков оригинальной игры. *Запланированное издание игры для Pioneer LaserActive Mega LD-ROM для Sega так и не увидело свет, как и издание для Sega Mega-CD. *Наравне с игрой The 7th Guest Myst способствовал популяризации приводов CD-ROM. *В серии Treehouse of Horror VI седьмого сезона популярного мультсериала The Simpsons внимательный зритель может увидеть библиотеку острова Myst и услышать музыку из игры. *Мини-сериал на основе игры планировался телевизионной компанией Mandalay Television Pictures при участии Cyan. Галерея I (2).jpg 220px-Myst-soundtrack.png 220px-Myst_logo.png Примечания Категория:Игры